blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Christmassy Christmas Adventure
Plot Trivia Songs #Christmas is our Favorite Time of Year #I Hope We Make It Home In Time For Christmas #Jingle at the Window #Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer #The Having Fun Song #I Hope We Make It Home In Time For Christmas (Respire) #Just Imagine #I Hope We Make It Home In Time For Christmas (Respire) #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #Up On The Housetop #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Chantal Strand as Sarah #Jacob Hopkins as Callum #Grey Griffin as Rudolph # Transcript (The episode starts off at the Christmas Party. Everyone began decorating it perfectly.) *Hilary: "The decorations look pretty. Don't you think, Kipper." *Jackson: "But it feels like we're forgetting something. Or somebody." *Jordan: "Somebody like..." *All: "Blaze and AJ." *Hilary: "Isn't this party amazing, you guys?" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa!" *AJ: "It sure is." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Aww." *AJ: "Merry Christmas." *All: "Merry Christmas." *Hilary: "What say we get the party started." *All: "Yeah. C'mon. Let's go." (Song: Christmas is our Favorite Time of Year.) * (Song ends. Everyone started having fun. Sometime later, the party was over and everyone leaves, Hilary, Kipper, Jackson, Jordan, Callum and Sarah are on a magic sled, heading for home.) *Hilary: "I can't wait til' we get back home. I love spending Christmas with everyone I love." (Song: I Hope We Make It Home In Time For Christmas.) *Jackson: (Sings)I love the lights at Christmas. *Jordan: (Sings)I love it when it snows. *Callum: (Sings)I love to wrap up presents tied up in pretty bows. *Sarah: (Sings)I love to build a snowman with a carrot for his nose. *All: (Sings)I hope we make it home in time for Christmas. It's Christmas. Christmas Time. There's lots of fun and laughter everywhere. At Christmas. Christmas Time. Can you feel the magic in the air. (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Look. There's my house. Way down there." (They arrived in Hilary's backyard. The ground was blanketed in a nice soft blanket of snow.) *Jordan: "Oh, yay. It snowed." *Jackson: "Finally." *Sarah and Callum's Mom: "Callum, Sarah! You want hot cocoa." *Callum: "Yeah, Mom." *Sarah: "We gotta go. Merry Christmas." *All: "Bye." *Jackson and Jordan's Mom: "Kids. Come get some hot cocoa." *Jackson: "Coming." *Jordan: "Merry Christmas, Hilary." *Hilary: "You too." (There was a honk.) *Hilary: "Whoa. That's a big Christmas tree." *Hilary's Mom: "Hi Hilary. Hi Kipper." *Hilary's Grandma: "Well. Look who just showed up for Christmas." *Hilary: "Grandma! Grandpa!" *Hilary's Grandpa: "That's our girl." *Hilary's Dad: "A little help with the tree." *Hilary: "Okay Dad. We'll help." (While Hilary and her family help carry the tree inside, a little reindeer with a shiny red nose came out of the magic sled.) *Rudolph: "Huh. Hey. What is this place. Oh great! Guess I took a wrong turn. Oh well. At least this tree with be the perfect place for me to stay." (Rudolph jumps in Hilary's Christmas tree and a minute later, she and her family brought the tree inside.) *Hilary's Mom: "Well. Guess it's time for me to cook up some Christmas Dinner." *Hilary's Dad: "Let's go get those decorations." *Hilary's Grandma: "Guess I'd better start baking those goodies for Santa tonight." *Hilary's Grandpa: "Some Snickerdoodles." *Hilary: "Chocolate chip." *Hilary's Dad: "Fruitcake." *Hilary's Grandma: "Sure. And how about some gingerbread man." *All: "Yeah." (Hilary's parents went off to get to work.) *Hilary: "These decorations are christmassy beautiful." (Outside, someone rang the bells on Hilary's decorations.) *Hilary: "Hmm. There's no one here, Kipper. I wonder. Was it Santa who just rang the bells." *Jackson: "No. It's me, Jackson." *Jordan: "And his sister, Jordan." *Hilary: "Hi guys. Merry Christmas." (Song: Jingle at the Window.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (There was a rustle in the Christmas tree. At that moment, Rudolph fell from the tree and landed on the ground near the kids.) *Rudolph: "Whoa." *All: (Screaming). *Hilary: "It's a reindeer." *Jackson: "He's not from around here. Don't reindeers live in Siberia." *Rudolph: "Hey now. I'm one of Santa's reindeer. I'm Rudolph." *Jackson: "My mistake. I thought you live in Siberia." *Hilary: "Hi Rudolph. I'm Hilary. This is Kipper and these are my friends." *All: "Hi Rudolph." *Rudolph: "It's great to finally meet you guys." *Jordan: "Wow. Your nose is rosy red." *Hilary: "I know. Hey Rudolph, you have a very shiny red nose. I can tell." (Song: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.) * (Song ends.) *Rudolph: "That was fun. Only, how am I ever gonna get back home." (There was noises coming from the fireplace.) *Hilary: "Oh boy. Santa's coming. Positions everybody." (Everyone got ready.) *Blaze: "I'm sure we can help." *Callum: "That's not Santa." *Sarah: "It kinda looks like..." (Blaze and AJ came out of the fireplace.) *Both: "Whoa-ho-ho." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *AJ: "Merry Christmas." *Hilary: "Guys! I'd like you to meet Rudolph." *Both: "Hi Rudolph." *Rudolph: "Um. Hello." *Hilary: "Rudolph got lost on his way home. It sounds like he needs help." *Jackson: "And he's Santa's reindeer, he lives in the North Pole. Only, how will we ever get there. It's too far away, plus, it's nowhere near Christmas Day." *AJ: "That's easy, Jackson. We'll just have to use our imagination." *Hilary: "I got the perfect book that'll take us to the North Pole. Grab your winter gear and Follow me." (The kids bundled up and followed Hilary to a bookshelf.) *Hilary: "Here we go. The Night Before Christmas. The perfect book that'll take us to the North Pole." *Jackson: "Hear that, Rudolph. You're going home." *Rudolph: "Oh, yay. Santa, here I come." *Jordan: "I can't wait to see Santa." *Hilary: "Alright. Ready to go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we can go to the North Pole. I wish we can go to the North Pole. I wish we can go to the North Pole." (A little orb of magic flies out of the book and all the way to a door, turning it into a flight of stairs.) *Blaze: "I guess we should go see for ourselves." *AJ: "Okay." (Blaze and AJ climbed the stairs and all the way up to a magical place in the story.) *Blaze: "Hey Guys." *AJ: "Come see this. Hurry, We gotta help Santa." *All: "Santa!" *Rudolph: "Santa, here I come." (Rudolph climbed the stairs.) *Hilary: "Rudolph! Wait for us." (They followed Rudolph up the stairs and they arrived at Santa's Workshop.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Wow! This is amazing. You live here, Rudolph?" *Rudolph: "Yeah. But I wonder where the other reindeers could be." *Hilary: "They probably went out to practice their flying." *Rudolph: "I'm coming, Santa." *Hilary: "Wait up, Rudolph!" *Sarah: "C'mon. Let's explore." (They follow Rudolph and Hilary down some stairs.) *Hilary: "I wonder who lives in such a big place like this." (Everyone began making presents, as Santa Clause tossed them in the big red sack, Blaze was holding.) *Hilary: "Look. It's Blaze and AJ." *Jackson: "I see them." *Jordan: "But who's this. You know, the one helping Blaze and AJ." *Rudolph: (Gasps)"I know that big man in red anywhere. It's Santa. Whoo-Hoo! I can't wait to see him. C'mon guys." *Hilary: "Rudolph, we're coming." (Hilary magically girls-up, pony ears appear, beautiful butterfly wings appear and a tail appears.) *All: "Whoa! Wow! Awesome!" *Hilary: "Let's go!" (Hilary flies after Rudolph.) *All: (Cheering). (They watch as the elves put presents in the big red sack and Blaze collects the rest of the presents.) *Rudolph: "Wow!" *Hilary: "It's time to make an introduction. C'mon." (The kids raced over to Blaze, just as he lands and unloads the sack. Hilary turns back to normal and lands on the ground.) *Hilary: "Hi guys. Merry Christmas!" *Blaze: "Merry Christmas! I'm Blaze." *AJ: "I'm AJ." *Callum: "Hey Guys." *Sarah: "It's great to see you this Christmas." *Blaze: "And I think you know who that guy is." *Jackson: "Yes we do." *Jordan: "Of course." *Hilary: "He just has to be..." *All: "Santa Clause." *Santa: "Ho, Ho, Ho!" *Rudolph: "Wahoo!" *Hilary: "We found Rudolph back in my house." *Callum: "It was a long story." *Sarah: "So. What are you guys doing this Christmas." *Blaze: "We've been helping Santa get all the Christmas presents into his magic bag." *AJ: "His bag can hold presents for everyone in the world." *Hilary: "Whoa! That's a lot." (As she spoke, Santa and an elf puts more presents into the sack.) *Santa: "That's right. My elves and I make sure we've got the perfect present for every girl and boy, because everyone should feel special on Christmas." *Hilary: "Well. Kipper and I are always special, even on Christmas. I mean, it also reminds me of how special I am when I'm friends with Blaze and AJ. Am I right." *All: "Yeah. Of course. Exactly. Don't you know it." *Elf #1: "Hey Santa. We'd better check and make sure all the presents are in the bag." *Santa: "That's true. We'd better check the present meter." (The present meter is shown.) *Santa: "Hmm." *Hilary: "Uh, Santa. Is there a problem." *Santa: "It looks like there's still one present missing." *All: "A missing present. Oh where could it be. Oh boy. Where is it." *Hilary: "Oh Dear. I wonder where it is." *Rudolph: "It's gotta be around here somewhere." *Blaze: "Let's help Santa find that last present." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "Where's the present." (A crane lifts the last present up.) *Rudolph: "I found it. It's right up there." *Blaze: "Yeah. There it is." *Hilary: "Rudolph, you've found the present." (Blaze drives over and toss the present into the sack.) *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Blaze: "Look. The present meter says the bag is full." *Rudolph: "Oh Yay." *Santa: "Ho, Ho, Ho. Now I’ve got Christmas presents for everyone." *All: (Cheering). *Elf #2: "C'mon. Let's get the sleigh ready." (They went off to load the presents. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle arrived.) (AJ gets out a present with a big red bow.) *AJ: "Here Hilary. This is for you to show how much we care about you and for thanking you and your friends for helping us save Christmas." *Hilary: "Wow! I wonder what it is." *All: "Open it!" (Hilary opens the present and it revealed to be a book that has pictures from Hilary's adventures.) *AJ: "It's a scrapbook for pictures from all our awesome adventures together." *Blaze: "AJ and I started it." *AJ: "But there's still lots more room where that came from." *Hilary: "Oh look. That's was my very first adventure ever. It was a really special day for me." *Jackson: "This must be the time where we went on a tropical adventure, and Hilary got shy." *Jordan: "This must be the time where Pickle joined your team." *Hilary: "This must be the time where we helped Stripes get his Jungle Horn back from Crusher." *Jackson: "Oh Yeah!" *Jordan: "And this must be the time where we went on a neighbourhood adventure to help Dena finish her school report." *Jackson: "This must be the time where we met Stylee and made friends with Gasquatch!" *Hilary: "Right." *Jordan: "This must be the time we joined the Truck Rangers Troop." *Hilary: "Of course. I'm guessing this is the time where Kipper and I helped AJ rescue Blaze in time for the Dragon Island Duel on Friendship Day." *Jackson: "Right. This must be the time where the Masked Avenger went on a Halloween adventure with Blaze." *Jordan: "Right. This must be the time where you went to the Top of the World!" *Hilary: "Oh Yeah! And that was when we helped get Rudolph home and help Santa find the presents." *Jackson: "Of course!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Here's a picture of everyone together! Aww. Thanks guys!" *AJ: "You're welcome, Hilary and Merry Christmas!" (Blaze and AJ gave Hilary a big hug.) *Blaze: "We're just glad you like our present that we gave you and the friendship bracelets you gave us." *Hilary: "It's perfect. That way, it’ll remember how special I am to go on awesome adventures!" *Rudolph: "Plus. I love you and your friends keeping your special talents." *Hilary: "Talent. What talent. What does he mean, Santa." *Santa: "Your talent of keeping a promise and learning that you should feel special on Christmas." *Hilary: "Right." *All: "A true Christmas promise." (A car horn was heard honking.) *Callum: "Sarah, look. Our mom is here. C'mon we have to go." *Sarah: "Bye Guys!" *All: "Bye Callum and Sarah." *Jackson: "C'mon Jordan. Let's go home." *Jordan: "Bye Guys!" *All: "Bye." *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary, time to hang up your Christmas stocking." *Hilary: "Coming! Bye guys!" *Blaze: "Goodbye, Hilary. And Merry Christmas." (Everyone gave Hilary a group hug. Meanwhile, Hilary went inside.) *Hilary's Dad: "Hi Hilary. I'm sorry. But it looks like we're gonna have to do without treelights this year." *Hilary's Grandpa: "We just can't find out what's going on." *Hilary: "It's okay. The tree still looks nice anyway." (Hilary's Dad and Grandpa left.) *Hilary: (Sighs). (Outside, Blaze AJ, Rudolph and Santa watched and noticed how sad Hilary feels.) *Blaze: "Oh Dear." *AJ: "Hmm." *Rudolph: "An unlit tree. We can't have that." *Blaze: "Santa, If you please help Hilary." *Santa: "Leave that to me." (Santa sent out a flurry of magic and it lights up Hilary's Christmas tree.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" *All: (Exclaimed chatter). *Hilary's Dad: "How did that happen." *Hilary: "With a little bit of Christmas magic." *Hilary's Mom: "Wonder how someone manages to fix the treelights." (The grownups left the living room. Hilary waves to her friends just outside the window. Later that night, Hilary walks down the stairs.) *Hilary's Dad: "Hey, now. Are you out of bed already. Ya know, Santa won't come if you're awake." *Hilary: "I know. I'm just too excited. Can I stay up with Blaze and AJ for a little while longer." *Hilary's Dad: "Okay. And where are they." *Hilary: "They're still outside hoping to see Santa's sleigh and Rudolph." *Hilary's Dad: "Okay." (Hilary's Dad went in the kitchen and Blaze and AJ came inside.) *Blaze: "Brr." *AJ: "It certainly is cold outside." *Hilary: "That just makes it nice and cozy in here." (Hilary sat down on the couch.) * Category:Blog posts